The Chipmunks and Chipettes Rules and Regulations
by jakob.anderson2
Summary: The following rules and regulations are strictly fan made, I don't own AATC. WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE IN RULE #15, CHARACTER RAPE STORY IN RULE #17, AND CHARACTER PREGNANCY IN RULE #55 READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!
1. Rules 1-15

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Rules and Guidelines

**Rule #1: Never leave Alvin and Brittany alone**

Simon: The last time they were left alone, the house was destroyed.

Alvin: It wasn't us, there were people in the house while Brittany and I were still in bed.

Simon: Yeah, of course there were, you and Brittany.

Brittany: It's true, check the security footage.

Dave: How did you know about the hidden camera I placed?

Brittany: A picture of Claire out here, Dave, really.

Dave: Dang it, I thought it would work.

Brittany: Well, you had everyone else fooled, but not Alvin and I.

**Rule #2: Cussing is not allowed**

Alvin: I actually agree with this rule, a lot of people in our school cuss, it gets on peoples nerves.

Simon: For once, I agree with Alvin.

Dave: Someone call Guinness, we might have a new world record.

Brittany: Is sarcasm your best friend, Dave?

Dave: Is it that obvious?

Jeanette: It actually is, Dave, no hard feelings.

**Rule #3: Country music is banned from the house**

Theodore: It gets on Dave's nerves, and, quite frankly, mine.

Eleanor: I don't blame you at all, none of us do.

Jeanette: It's true.

Simon: It gets on all of our nerves.

Alvin and Brittany: Agreed.

**Rule #4: WWE Monday Night Raw is allowed**

Alvin: I agree totally, my favorite superstar has got to be Batista.

Brittany: Wow, that's my favorite superstar.

Simon: My favorite superstar has got to be Daniel Bryan.

Jeanette: That's my favorite superstar.

Theodore: My favorite is definitely the Big Show.

Eleanor: Go figure, that's my favorite superstar.

Dave: Mine is Triple H.

Simon: Why Triple H?

Dave: He's the COO of the WWE, and he's been my favorite.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: BUZZKILL.

**Rule #5: Lunchtime with Smosh is allowed**

Brittany: They always have something different, each episode.

Alvin: They even ate Indian food.

Simon: Whenever I hear Indian food, I think of the movie R.I.P.D.

Alvin: What does that stand for?

Theodore: Rest In Peace Department.

Alvin: I have to watch that movie sometime over the weekend.

Dave: We're actually going to watch it on Friday.

Jeanette: All of us, Dave?

Dave: Yeah. Why?

Simon: I think it would be best if I sit next to Jeanette during the movie.

Dave: Why is that?

Eleanor: Remember that day we all watched Fireproof.

Dave: Oh, that's right.

Jeanette: Yeah.

**Rule #6: The movie Courageous is allowed**

Jeanette: Mostly because it's based off of the movie Fireproof.

Simon: Except the movie Fireproof was about marriage, Courageous is about family.

Jeanette: That's true.

Theodore: Courageous is sad to me and Eleanor.

Simon: Why is that?

Theodore: Well, a character dies in the movie.

Jeanette: Oh, that is sad.

Eleanor: Yeah.

**Rule #7: The movie Fireproof is allowed**

Brittany: It shows what a divorce can do to you and your family.

Alvin: I hope that doesn't happen to us if we ever get married.

Brittany: That's sweet of you Alvin.

Dave: I see some romance coming up.

Alvin and Brittany: SHUT UP!

**Rule #8: Smosh quotes are allowed**

Theodore: We're addicted to Smosh, no joke.

Eleanor: True that.

Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette: Amen.

**Rule #9: Saying 'Da Fuq' is allowed**

Dave: Just don't get it confused.

Alvin: Oh, trust us, we won't

(Doorbell rings)

Alvin: I got it

(Alvin approaches door and opens it)

Ian: Guess who?

Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: Da Fuq.

**Rule #10: Ian Hawke is banned**

Alvin and Brittany: Amen.

Simon and Jeanette: Hallelujah.

Theodore and Eleanor: Thank the Lord.

Dave: I hear romance.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: SHUT UP!

**Rule #11: The movie R.I.P.D is allowed**

Jeanette: It's actually a good movie, even though it has cussing in it, but still it's a good movie.

Simon: So true.

Dave: I'm not going to say anything about this, I'm tired of getting told shut up.

**Rule #12: No bringing the babies from childhood development home**

Jeanette: It kept me up all night.

Simon: I understand why, but don't they usually have a different class for that.

Brittany: They actually do, a friend of mine had that class.

Alvin: That cry gets on my nerves at night.

Eleanor: It's not our fault, the teacher made us do that.

Theodore: It was for a project.

Alvin: Let me guess, you two got an A+ on it.

Dave: Please don't take that class next year, I'm begging you, please don't take that class.

Theodore and Eleanor: We'll try not to.

**Rule #13: No signing up for any class with the same home economics teacher.**

Dave, Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette: Halle-freaking-lujia.

Vinny: About time someone put that rule down.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore: MOM!

Vinny: Hey, boys.

Brittany: Nice to see you again, Vinny.

Vinny: As with you and your sisters, Brittany.

**Rule #14: Don't stay up past 10:00 on the weekdays**

Brittany: Why did he put that rule down?

Beatrice: Because I told him to.

Dave, Vinny, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: Beatrice!

Beatrice: Yep, I'm back.

Jakob Anderson: Okay, that tears it, I'm butting in.

Beatrice: Who are you?

Jakob Anderson: The creator of these rules, and their security guard.

Beatrice: Oh, that's right, you're the rent-a-cop Dave hired. What's your name, Jakob is it.

Jakob Anderson: OKAY, THAT'S IT.

**Rule #15: Beatrice is banned for life**

Beatrice: WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Brittany: Actually, yes, he can.

Alvin: He creates, he can take away so beat that.

Dave: Now, get out of my house, or will Jakob have to force you.

Beatrice: F**k you, Jakob, f**k you.

Jakob Anderson: Watch the language.

Beatrice: Why should I?

Alvin: Rule #2: Cussing is not allowed.

Vinny: How do you remember that rule?

Alvin: I'm the one that suggested it to him.

Vinny: That's smart of you, Alvin.

Alvin: Thank you, I try my hardest.

Simon (mumbling): Yeah, right.

So rules 1-15 are done. If you have any rules that you want to me to put in here, please leave them in a review. Until next time, I am out. Deuces!


	2. Rules 16-30

**Rule #16: Epic Rap Battles of History is allowed**

Vinny: I agree fully to that one.

Alvin and Brittany: Same here.

Dave: Is that romance I hear, or is that just you two agreeing on something?

Alvin: It's just Brittany and I agreeing on something.

Dave: Oh, carry on.

**Rule #17: Equals Three is allowed**

Dave: Indeed.

Vinny: Totally.

Alvin: It's one of my favorite YouTube channels

Brittany: I agree fully.

Simon: Okay, what's going on here?

Alvin: What do you mean?

Jeanette: Why are you and Brittany agreeing on a lot of rules?

Theodore: I'd like to know that as well.

Eleanor: Same here.

Dave: You and Brittany have been acting strange lately.

Vinny: Is there something you want to tell us?

Brittany: Tell them.

Dave: Tell us what.

Alvin: Brittany's pregnant.

Vinny: WHAT!

Brittany: Alvin and I can explain.

Simon: I need to hear this.

Brittany: You know that huge thunderstorm we had?

Jeanette: Yeah.

Alvin: Well, we heard something in the middle of the storm.

Brittany: When we went downstairs, Alvin got knocked out.

Dave: How did Alvin get knocked out?

Alvin: By a baseball bat.

Vinny: Ouch.

Theodore: So that's why you were wearing your hat all day the next day.

Brittany: Yeah, but that's not the worst part.

Eleanor: What's the worst part?

Alvin: When I came to, I saw Brittany crying in the corner. Beaten, Bruised, Bleeding.

Jeanette: Where was she bleeding from?

Alvin: Her head, her nose, above her eye.

Simon: I can't believe I'm going to say this, but dang what happened.

Brittany: I was raped.

Jakob Anderson: I remember now, it was before Dave hired me.

Dave: They told you about it?

Alvin: We never told anyone.

Jakob Anderson: Time for the next rule, based off of the story.

**Rule #18: Never leave the house unarmed**

Brittany: Good rule.

Alvin: Agreed, to the fullest.

Dave: Well, looks like I'm going to have to call the Board of Education and tell them.

Vinny: Already done.

Charlene: I'm back.

Alvin and Brittany: Charlene!

Charlene: Yup, I'm back for good this time.

Alvin: What are you doing here?

Charlene: I'm here to win you back.

Brittany: OH HECK NO!

Charlene: Why not?

Brittany: Because I love him.

Simon: Wow.

(Alarm sounds)

Dave: What the heck!

Vinny: What's with the alarm?

Jakob Anderson: That's the true feelings alert, it only sounds when someone tells or shows their true feelings of another person or chipmunk.

Alvin: Do you really feel that way, Brittany?

Brittany: Of course I do, Alvin.

Dave: I smell romance.

Charlene: SHUT UP!

Alvin: Charlene, I told you before, we're just friends.

Charlene: Why?

Brittany: Because he loves me now, right?

Alvin: Right.

(True feelings alarm sounds)

Vinny: How sweet.

Alvin: Mom.

(Everyone laughs)

**Rule #19: Charlene is welcome on one condition, she helps with the ticket sales for the concerts**

Charlene: That's reasonable.

Simon: It's one of the hardest jobs.

Charlene: Which one's the hardest out of all of them?

Jeanette: Jakob's job.

Charlene: On a scale of 1-10 how hard is Jakob's job, Alvin?

Alvin: It requires a higher scale.

Charlene: Wow.

Brittany: Yeah, you thought you had it rough.

Charlene: I don't even come close to what he has to go through every day.

Dave: Got that right.

**Rule #20: PewDiePie is banned**

Alvin and Brittany: Agreed.

Simon: Do we need to say any more?

**Rule #21: Miley Cyrus is banned**

Charlene: Amen to that.

Simon: Big time.

Vinny: Agreed.

Alvin and Brittany: Another good rule.

**Rule #22: Justin Bieber is banned**

Dave: Halle-freaking-lujia

Jeanette: Good point.

Charlene: Excellent.

Theodore and Eleanor: Perfection.

**Rule #23: 1D is banned**

Theodore and Eleanor: It's about time.

Simon and Jeanette: Excellent.

Dave: Great.

Vinny: Perfect.

Charlene: Best rule ever.

Alvin and Brittany: AWESOME!

**Rule #24: Never leave the stove unattended**

Theodore: Excellent rule.

Eleanor: Yeah.

Simon: Well put.

Jeanette: I have to agree with Simon, well put.

Alvin and Brittany: Great rule.

Dave: I agree, great rule.

Vinny: Agreed to the fullest.

Charlene: Big time rule right there, someone put a star beside that rule.

**Rule #25: The Transformers movies are allowed**

Alvin and Brittany: Finally.

Simon: You've been waiting for this rule to come up haven't you?

Alvin: Yes, yes we have.

Jeanette: Phineas and Ferb reference.

Theodore: Hashtag?

(Everyone laughs)

**Rule #26: Saying hashtags are allowed (Just as long as their G rated)**

Alvin and Brittany: Hashtag support cancer research.

Simon and Jeanette: Hashtag Rhodes got screwed.

Theodore and Eleanor: Hashtag bring back Big Show.

Dave (trying not to laugh): Hashtag lunchtime.

**Rule #27: The song 'Slow Fade' is allowed**

Simon: No comment.

Theodore: No comment.

Jeanette: Nothing.

Eleanor: Blank slate.

Charlene: Not one thing to say.

Vinny: Agreed.

Dave: Definitely, agreed.

Alvin and Brittany: Big time agree.

**Rule #28: If someone rapes you tell about it**

Jeanette: Well put, one heck of a rule

Alvin and Brittany: Agreed.

**Rule #29: If you see someone in the house that you don't know, grab the gun**

Alvin: Where is the gun?

Jakob Anderson: In the family safe.

Brittany: Where's the family safe?

Vinny: In the kitchen.

Charlene: Where in the kitchen?

Dave: Underneath the table.

Jeanette: What's the combination to it?

Simon: We all need to know this one.

Jakob Anderson: For right now, there's no combination

Theodore: Why is there no combination?

Eleanor: Yeah.

Dave: The company that installed it said not to set a combination until after they get a part for it.

Alvin: The safe's missing the keypad, isn't it?

Vinny: Yes, Alvin, the safe is missing its keypad.

Brittany: Well, where are the keys?

Jeanette: Yeah.

Simon: Definitely need to know information.

Theodore and Eleanor: Agreed.

Charlene: Big time.

Jakob Anderson: The safe company hasn't given us the keys to it yet.

Alvin: Why is that?

Vinny: Because they still need to make the key to it.

(Doorbell rings)

Dave: I got it.

(Dave approaches the door and opens it)

Safe company worker: Hello, Mr. Seville

Dave: Did you get the keypad?

Safe company worker: Yes we did, we have it right here.

Vinny: Good please install it, now.

Safe company worker: Okay, just stay out of the kitchen for right now.

(Strange noise is heard)

Alvin: What was that sound?

Brittany: No idea.

Jakob Anderson: Got the keys?

Safe company worker: Yup.

Charlene: Halle-freaking-lujia.

Dave: Can we have the keys?

Safe company worker: Oh, sorry.

Vinny: It's ok.

(Dave hands everyone a safe key, strange sound is heard)

Brittany: There it is again.

Alvin: Where is that sound coming from?

Jakob Anderson: Was someone watching videos on Facebook?

Simon: No, why?

Jakob Anderson: Because there's someone logged into Facebook.

Alvin: Who's account?

Jakob Anderson: Dave's.

Dave: Oh no, the house got hacked.

Vinny: Why didn't the alarm go off?

Jakob Anderson: The IP address can't be traced.

Alvin: He can access our rules?

Dave: I'm afraid so.

**Rule #30: If the house gets hacked, call the cops**

(Hacker alarm goes off)

Jakob Anderson: My office, now.

(Everyone except the safe company worker goes into the security office)

Charlene: Cool.

Jakob Anderson: Yeah it's one of the coolest places in the house.

Brittany: We've never been in here before.

Alvin: Because the security office just got done being built.

Brittany: Oh, that's right, no wonder why I kept hearing strange noises at 5:00 in the morning.

Dave: Do you have the IP address?

Jakob Anderson: Got it.

Vinny: Where's it coming from?

Jakob Anderson: Give me a second, please.

Alvin (mumbling): Come on, come on.

Jakob Anderson: Got it, it's coming from Jett Records.

Brittany: I thought that Ian got fired from Jett Records.

Jeanette: What makes you think that it's Ian?

Jakob Anderson: Because the signal is coming from the roof.

Alvin and Brittany: It's Ian.

(Dave calls the cops)

Dave: Hi, my name is Dave Seville, my house got hacked and it appears that the signal is coming from the roof of Jett Records. Yes, ma'am I'm sure. Okay. Thank you. Bye.

Alvin: Well, what did they say?

Dave: They will send a police helicopter to the roof of Jett Records.

Brittany: That's good.

Jakob Anderson: I got visual of the security cameras, we can watch the bust go down live.

Vinny: Do it.

(The security feed goes onto the big screen)

Charlene: Holy shoot, Brittany, you were right.

Brittany: Is there any audio?

Jakob Anderson: Yeah, why.

Alvin and Brittany: Turn it on.

Jakob Anderson: Why?

Simon: They want to hear Ian's reaction.

Jakob Anderson: Why didn't they just say that?

Alvin and Brittany: We were too embarrassed.

Jakob Anderson: Audio's on, it's showtime.

(They all watch as the bust goes down)

Ian (through the audio): Frag grenades.

Alvin: Payback's a bench isn't it?

Brittany: Yes, yes it is.

Simon: Phineas and Ferb reference, again.

Rules 16-30 are done. If you have any rules, leave them in the review. Until rules 31-45, I'm out. Deuces.


	3. Rules 31-45

**Rule #31: Phineas and Ferb is Banned**

Simon: That quote is getting on our nerves.

Jakob Anderson: Got that right.

Alvin and Brittany: Amen.

Dave: On to the next rule, please.

**Rule #32: Be Quiet When the Youth Pastor is Talking**

Dave: That rule was meant for Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin: We don't talk during the youth group sessions.

Brittany: Alvin's telling the truth, we're not the ones talking.

Vinny: I believe them.

Simon: Well it's not Jeanette and I, or Theodore and Eleanor, so who's talking.

Charlene: I think I know who.

Jakob Anderson: No way, I don't talk during the sessions.

Charlene: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about your friends.

Jakob Anderson: They're not the ones talking either.

Alvin: So who's the ones talking?

Jakob Anderson: I have no idea.

**Rule #33: NCIS Quotes are Allowed**

Dave: Finally, this rule comes up.

Vinny: I actually like the show.

Charlene: I agree to the fullest

Alvin and Brittany: What?

Simon and Jeanette: Huh?

Theodore and Eleanor: Repeat that again.

Jakob Anderson: NCIS is a TV show that comes on CBS and USA Network.

Alvin and Brittany: What's it about?

Dave: It's about a group of federal agents solving crimes that happen in the Navy and Marine Corps.

Simon and Jeanette: Cool.

Vinny: They even did a Christmas special.

Theodore and Eleanor: Wow.

Charlene: Yeah, and in the episode a baby was born.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor: Awww.

**Rule #34: The Song 'I Will Follow' is Allowed**

Alvin: It's one of my favorite Christian songs.

Brittany: Mine, too.

Dave: I'm not going to say anything about romance there.

Alvin and Brittany: Please don't.

Jakob Anderson: I have the lyrics to it, maybe we can practice the song for the next concert.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor: Yeah.

Dave: It's settled, that can be the warm-up song.

Alvin: No way, that song needs to be the first one that we sing.

Dave: Okay, okay, it can be the first song.

**Rule #35: The Song 'Our God' is Allowed**

Theodore: That's our warm-up song.

Dave: Oh, that's right, it needs to be the warm-up song.

Alvin: Ya think, Dave.

Simon: NCIS reference

Eleanor: Hashtag?

(Everyone laughs, doorbell rings)

Alvin: Brittany and I got it

(Alvin and Brittany approach the door and open it)

Social Services worker: Hi, I'm looking for Brittany Miller.

Brittany: That's me.

Social Services worker: Hi, I'm from Social Services, I understand that you want to give your child up for adoption.

Brittany: Yes.

Social Services worker: Is Alvin alright with this?

Alvin: Yes, I am.

Social Services worker: Okay then, let me know when the baby is born so that I can fill out the paperwork.

Alvin and Brittany: Okay.

(The Social Services worker hands Alvin and Brittany her business card and leaves)

Vinny: That's a nice thing that you're doing

Brittany: Yeah, I feel like it's more humane than getting an abortion.

Alvin: Same with me, plus abortion is a sin.

Charlene: You two have been listening to the youth pastor.

Alvin and Brittany: We told you so.

**Rule #36: When in the Hospital Don't Mess with Stuff**

Alvin: I learned that the hard way.

Brittany: We all know the story.

Simon: And we don't want to hear it again.

Dave: Okay, I won't tell that story anymore.

Brittany: Thank you.

**Rule #37: The Song '10,000 Reasons' is Allowed**

Alvin: I know all the lyrics to it.

Brittany: You and I are going to sing that together at the next concert.

Alvin: I agree fully.

Simon: I just hope the audience doesn't hate us after we sing some Christian songs.

Jeanette: I don't think they will.

Brittany: What makes you say that?

Eleanor: Yeah.

Theodore: I need to know this one.

Jeanette: Because, no matter what we sing, we sing so good that everyone wants to come to our concerts.

Jakob Anderson: She's right, you know.

Alvin: Yeah, she's right.

Brittany: She always is.

**Rule #38: The Song 'Give Me Your Eyes' is Allowed**

Alvin: Do you want to sing that song now, Brittany?

Brittany: Sure, why not.

_Alvin: Look down from a broke sky, traced out by the city lights, my world from a mile high, best seat in the house tonight_

_Brittany: Touch down on the cold black top, hold on for the sudden stop, breath in the familiar shock of confusion and chaos_

_Alvin: All those people, going somewhere, why have I never cared_

_Alvin and Brittany: Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see, everything that I keep missing, give me your love for humanity. Give me your arms for the broken hearted, the ones that are far beyond my reach, give me your heart for the ones forgotten, give me your eyes so I can see. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Alvin: Step out on a busy street, see a girl and our eyes meet, does her best to smile at me, to hide what's underneath_

_Brittany: There's a man just to her right, black suit and a bright red tie, to ashamed to tell his wife he's out of work, he's buying time_

_Alvin: All those people, going somewhere, why have I never cared_

_Alvin and Brittany: Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see, everything that I keep missing, give me your love for humanity. Give me your arms for the broken hearted, the ones that are far beyond my reach, give me your heart for the ones forgotten, give me your eyes so I can see. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Alvin: I've been there a million times, a couple of million eyes, just move and pass me by I swear I never thought that I was wrong_

_Brittany: Well I want a second glance, so give me a second chance, to see the way you see the people all alone_

_Alvin: Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see, everything that I keep missing, give me your love for humanity_

_Brittany: Give me your arms for the broken hearted, the ones that are far beyond my reach, give me your heart for the ones forgotten, give me your eyes so I can see_

_Alvin (with Brittany in the background): Give me your eyes, lord give me your eyes, for everything, that I keep missing. Give me your arms, for the broken hearted, give me your heart, lord give me your eyes._

_Brittany (with Alvin in the background): Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see, everything that I keep missing, give me your love for humanity. Give me your arms for the broken hearted, the ones that are far beyond my reach, give me your heart for the ones forgotten, give me your eyes so I can see._

_Alvin and Brittany: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Dave: I hear romance.

Alvin and Brittany: SHUT UP!

**Rule #39: If You Hear a Strange Sound in the Middle of the Night, Go For the Gun**

Dave: Agreed.

Alvin and Brittany: Need we say more.

**Rule #40: If You See a Crime in Progress, Tell Dave, Vinny, Or Me**

Alvin: Great rule.

Brittany: I agree to the fullest.

Simon and Jeanette: Do we need to say any more?

**Rule #41: If You Have True Feelings for Someone, Tell Him/Her**

Simon: Plus, the alarm will go off.

Jeanette: Yes, it will.

Theodore and Eleanor: Must we continue on this rule.

**Rule #42: No Arguing On or Off the Munkcast**

Alvin: Oh come on, me and Brittany are improving.

Brittany: Yeah, we actually have.

Simon: Just for a reminder, I'm assuming.

Jakob Anderson: Your assumption is correct.

Alvin and Brittany: Oh, now we get it.

Jakob Anderson: Don't even think about it, Dave.

Dave: Really, I wasn't going to say anything.

Simon: Please go on to the next rule.

**Rule #43: Use the bleep button if someone is about to cuss**

Dave: I actually have the bleep button on my phone.

Jakob Anderson: Same here.

Charlene: What the (cuss word gets bleeped out).

Alvin and Brittany: Whoa.

Jakob Anderson: Do you see why we have it now.

Alvin: Yes, now we see why.

Brittany: Agreed.

Simon and Jeanette: Next rule please.

**Rule #44: If you can do any ERB, you can**

Alvin and Brittany: Amen.

Simon and Jeanette: Got that right.

Theodore and Eleanor: It's about time.

Dave: Next rule please.

**Rule #45: The movie 'Expendables 2' is allowed**

Dave: It's the only R rated movie that I'll let them watch.

Vinny: It's actually very good, gives a good message.

Alvin and Brittany: True that.

Simon and Jeanette: Agreed.

Theodore and Eleanor: Amen.

Charlene: I've never watched Expendables 2.

Dave, Vinny, Jakob, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: WHAT?!

Charlene: I tried to watch it, but they said that I was too young to watch it.

Brittany: Ouch.

Alvin: Is something wrong?

Brittany: I think the baby's coming.

Alvin: Now!

Brittany: Yes.

Dave: We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!

Jakob Anderson: I was about to say that.

Vinny: Who cares, we need to get her to the hospital!

Dave: Let's get rolling.

Jakob Anderson: Seriously, what the heck.

Theodore: This is going to take a while.

Jakob Anderson: No it's not that, my car's gone

Dave: Who would take your car?

Jakob Anderson: I don't know!

Brittany: Enough, let's just get me to the hospital.

Dave and Jakob Anderson: Good point.

Jakob Anderson: Found my car, someone moved it.

Vinny: Well, what are we waiting for?

Jakob Anderson: LET'S GET ROLLING!

Well, looks like this is another reason I might not have kids when I get older. This will probably take a long time, so, you might want to stay posted on when the next set of rules will come up. Oh, one more thing, I'm going by fifteens on the rules. So, until the next set of rules, Deuces.


	4. Rules 46-60

**Rule #46: The song 'Timber' is allowed**

Alvin: I actually like that song.

Brittany: You and I should sing that at the next concert.

Simon: Maybe you two should practice that song.

Jeanette: I agree with Simon, you need to practice the song.

Dave: Next rule, please.

**Rule #47: If you write a Fanfiction, make sure you say that you don't own anything but your OC's**

Dave: Great rule.

Beatrice: I'm back, and I'm staying.

Jakob Anderson: I don't think so.

Beatrice: Not you again.

Alvin: What do you want, Beatrice?

Beatrice: I came to apologize for my actions.

Brittany: What!

Simon: I can't believe this.

Jeanette: Neither can I.

Jakob Anderson: OK, I'm confused, you're apologizing for your actions.

Beatrice: Yeah, and if I don't earn your trust I understand.

Jakob Anderson: I didn't see this coming at all.

Vinny: I don't think anyone did.

(Car drives past house, slowly)

Beatrice: GET DOWN!

(Everyone gets down on the carpet, gunshots are fired from car)

Jakob Anderson: Stay here!

(Jakob grabs M4A1 Grenadier and opens fire on car, car speeds off)

Charlene: Wow, I didn't see that car at all.

Beatrice: Isn't there a security room in your house?

Jakob Anderson: There is everyone in the security room, now.

(Everyone enters security room, Jakob locks door)

Jakob Anderson: I'm pulling up the security footage now.

(Security footage appears on big screen)

Beatrice: Wow, that's cool.

Charlene: Nice.

Dave: Plus, it's at different angles.

Alvin: No wonder we couldn't see the car, it was painted black.

Jakob Anderson: Bingo, got a license plate number.

Brittany: I can't tell if the first letter is a D or G.

Simon: It's a G.

Jakob Anderson: Gulf-India-4-Foxtrot- Kilo-9-Delta.

Jeanette: Run it.

Beatrice: You have access to the police database?

Jakob Anderson: Yup, running the plate now.

(Plate search finds a match)

Theodore: That was quick.

Eleanor: When is the last time we used this?

Jakob Anderson: This is the first time.

Beatrice: Who does it match to?

Alvin: Ian Hawke.

Brittany: How is that possible?

Jakob Anderson: I'm checking to see if Ian is still in jail.

(Jakob searches inmate records)

Beatrice: Well.

Jakob Anderson: Ian is still in lockup.

Alvin: Refresh the page.

(Jakob refreshes the page)

Jakob Anderson: It still says that he's in lockup.

Brittany: Wait.

Jakob Anderson: What is it?

Brittany: Recognize him, Alvin?

Alvin: That son of a bench.

Jakob Anderson: Running image through facial recognition.

(Facial rec finds a match)

Alvin: I figured it was him.

Dave: He shot at us.

Jakob Anderson: I'm not surprised about that, but this is what I am surprised about.

(Points at passenger)

Brittany: She was a part of it.

Jakob Anderson: Yup.

Beatrice: Who are those two?

Jakob Anderson: Ryan Reynolds and his girlfriend.

Dave: I'll call the police department and tell them to put out an APB.

Beatrice: What's that?

Jakob Anderson: An All-Points-Bulletin.

Beatrice: Oh.

(Dave gets off the phone with the police department)

Dave: APB's been put out.

Charlene: I think that Beatrice has earned our trust, how about you guys?

Jakob Anderson: Agreed.

**Rule #47: Beatrice is allowed on one condition, she has to help out with the concert promotion**

Beatrice: My guess Jakob's job is the hardest.

Jakob Anderson: You're correct.

Dave: Next rule, please.

**Rule #48: The song 'Feel This Moment' is allowed**

Simon: I like that song.

Jeanette: That's a song you and I can sing at the next concert.

Simon: Agreed.

Alvin and Brittany: Please go to the next rule.

**Rule #49: Know how to defend yourself**

Theodore: I agree on this rule.

Eleanor: Me too.

Simon and Jeanette: Need we say more.

**Rule #50: If you do an epic rap battle of history, always know the winner(s)**

Dave: Now that rule is a great one.

Beatrice: I agree.

Vinny: Same here.

Charlene: I agree as well.

Alvin and Brittany: Must we continue.

**Rule #51: Always persevere**

Alvin: Great point.

Brittany: We all do that, even when we don't want to.

Simon: Exactly, you finally learned something.

Jeanette: She knows from experience.

Theodore: Wow.

Eleanor: Dang.

(Dave's cellphone rings)

Dave: Oh shoot, I have to take this.

Vinny: Who is it?

Dave: An important person.

Charlene: Take as much time as you need.

Beatrice: Yeah, go take the call.

(Dave answers call and goes into a different room)

Alvin: Wonder who it is?

Brittany: No clue.

(Dave comes back in the room, with a look of concern)

Jakob Anderson: That can't be good.

Dave: Alvin, Brittany, can I speak to you both in private.

Alvin and Brittany: Sure.

(Dave, Alvin, and Brittany go into a different room)

Simon: What did they do this time?

Jeanette: Probably skipped detention, again.

Theodore: No clue.

Eleanor: Me neither.

Jakob Anderson: I need to check my email.

(Jakob checks email and gets a message)

Jakob Anderson: That's odd, I never get an email from the principal of your school.

(Jakob reads email)

Jakob Anderson: Oh crap.

Simon: What is it?

Jakob Anderson: Come see for yourself.

(Jakob shows email to Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vinny, Charlene, and Beatrice)

Simon: That's not good.

Jeanette: Not good at all.

Theodore and Eleanor: Got that right.

Vinny: I can't believe they did that.

Charlene: Neither can I.

Beatrice: I hope that they don't experience what you had to go through, Vinny.

Vinny: I hope that also.

(Jakob deletes email, Dave, Alvin, and Brittany walk back into the room)

Dave: They have something they need to tell you all.

Jakob Anderson: I got an email from their principal stating the same thing she told you over the phone.

Dave: Where is it?

Jakob Anderson: I deleted it.

Alvin: Look, we're sorry, there was a bad thunderstorm.

Brittany: And we were caught in the moment.

Simon: Oh, I remember that day.

Jeanette: How?

Simon: It was the day that the power went out in the school and the generators failed.

Jakob Anderson: Oh, I remember now, I picked you guys up from school.

Simon: I completely understand why they did that now.

Dave: So do I, you two are lucky that it happened during a thunderstorm and not during a certain mating

Season.

Alvin: Yeah, if it happened during that time, Brittany and I would be in some serious trouble.

Brittany: Yeah.

Vinny: Next rule please.

**Rule #52: If a thunderstorm happens, the power goes out, you're near your counterpart, and your counterpart gets scared, try to comfort her**

Dave: Just don't do what Alvin and Brittany did.

Brittany: Ouch, why does my stomach hurt?

Alvin: Dave, what season is it right now?

Dave: Spring.

(Dave realizes what's going on)

Dave: Oh crap.

Simon: Ya think

Alvin: Brittany, we need to get you to the vet, now.

Brittany: Why?

Jakob Anderson: Just trust them, OK.

Brittany: OK.

(Dave and Alvin take Brittany to the vet)

Vinny: I think we should move on to the next rule.

Beatrice: Ya think.

**Rule #53: If the girls get stomach cramps, let Dave and Beatrice know immediately**

Beatrice: Now that's a good rule.

Vinny: I agree.

Simon and Jeanette: Next rule please

**Rule #54: If it's a certain season, the girls and boys must not sleep in the same room**

Vinny: Agreed.

Beatrice: That will have to come into effect tonight.

Theodore and Eleanor: Next rule.

**Rule #55: If any of the girls get moody, STAY AWAY FROM THEM**

Vinny: Agreed.

Beatrice: I hope that rule doesn't have to come into effect.

(Dave, Alvin, and Brittany come home from the vet)

Jakob Anderson: Look who's home.

Dave: Look, Brittany has something she has to tell you.

Theodore: On a scale of 1-10, how important is it?

Alvin: It needs a bigger scale.

Eleanor: Wait, is Brittany.

Brittany: Yep.

Simon: Oh my gosh.

Jeanette: I can't believe it.

Vinny: Let's drop the subject, move on to the next rule.

**Rule #56: If the youth pastor yells at you, let me know**

Brittany: I was about to tell you that.

Jakob Anderson: Let me guess, it wasn't Phillip.

Alvin: Nope.

Jakob Anderson: Thank the Lord.

Dave: Moving on.

**Rule #57: If people pick on you, tell Dave**

Alvin: Excellent point.

Brittany: I know right.

Dave: Next rule.

**Rule #58: Don't mess with my XBOX 360**

Alvin: Trust me, I won't.

Brittany: Neither will I.

Dave: Next rule.

**Rule #58: Don't mess with my M4A1 Grenadier**

Simon: I don't think that people will mess with it.

Jeanette: I agree with Simon on this one, no one will mess with it.

Jakob Anderson: I put it down just in case.

Alvin and Brittany: Next rule please.

**Rule #59: If you hear someone yell timber, RUN**

Dave: Good point.

Vinny: Agreed.

Beatrice: Must we continue.

**Rule #60: If you feel nervous, sing '10,000 Reasons'**

Alvin: I agree fully.

Brittany: Alvin, we have to get ready to perform the first song.

Alvin: Brittany, listen

(Jeanette sings 10,000 Reasons, then prays)

Brittany: Well, let's get ready.

(Minutes later, Alvin and Brittany are about to sing 'Timber')

Alvin: You ready?

Brittany: As I'll ever be.

Alvin: OK, Dave, announce it.

(Dave announces Alvin and Brittany)

_Brittany: __It's going down, I'm yelling timber__  
__You better move, you better dance__  
__Let's make a night, you won't remember__  
__I'll be the one, you won't forget_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Alvin: __The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boy's a diggity dog  
I have them like Miley Cyrus,  
clothes off twerking with my  
bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the war, timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

_Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down_

_Brittany: It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget_

_It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move (You better move)  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one  
You won't forget (You won't forget)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Alvin:_ _Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a dang thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron, now, Voli  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down_

_Brittany: It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night (Let's make a night)  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
You won't forget (You won't forget)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Timber)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Timber)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Timber)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Timber)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Well, looks like someone is going to be very moody over a period of time. So, seeming that I'm going by fifteens on the rules, how many rules should I have? Let me know in the review section, or send me a personal message. You can also do the same thing with rules that you want to be in here. So, until next time, Deuces.


	5. Rules 61-75

**Rule #61: Alvin has to play 30 minutes of video games everyday**

Dave: As long as their G rated.

Alvin: Dang it, why are you such a buzzkill.

Dave: At least I'm not the one that has to save up his money.

Jakob Anderson: Okay, on to the next rule

**Rule #62: No mentioning the situation that Alvin and Brittany are in**

Dave: Dang it.

Alvin: Thank the Lord.

Dave: Why did I have to open my mouth?

Vinny: You had something you needed to say, even if it had something to do with the situation.

Alvin: Mom, you just broke the rule.

Brittany: Actually, Alvin, she didn't break the rule.

Vinny: Yeah, I didn't break the rule, I just said what I needed to.

Jakob Anderson: Well, looks like rule number 1 is a definite rule now.

Charlene: Ya think?

Jakob Anderson: I don't think, I know.

Charlene: Well that backfired.

Simon: On to the next rule, please.

**Rule #63: If you see something out of the ordinary, RUN**

Jakob Anderson: Guess why I put this rule down, Alvin.

Alvin: My guess is that you don't want to have to use your M4A1 Grenadier again.

Jakob Anderson: You're correct.

(Simon runs past Alvin and hides under blanket)

Alvin: What was that all about?

Jakob Anderson: I have no idea.

Simon: I saw something, something freaky.

Brittany: Were you watching the security footage again?

Jeanette: No, he wasn't he was with me, and he found a piece of paper.

Dave: What did the paper say?

Simon: I couldn't read it, but then I saw something freaky.

Alvin: On a scale of 1-10, how freaky?

Simon: It needs a bigger scale.

Theodore: Simon, were you and Jeanette walking in the dark?

Simon: No

Eleanor: What did you see?

Simon: Something with a suit, bald head, Caucasian, and he had a fist balled up.

Beatrice: Jakob, does that sound like anyone you know?

Jakob Anderson: Yes, it sounds like the Big Show.

Simon: I saw the Big Show?

Dave: Yeah, that was the Big Show alright.

Jeanette: Well, on to the next rule

**Rule #64: If you see a WWE superstar, or diva, don't be scared**

Dave: Unless it's the Wyatt Family, then you can be scared

(Lights go off, Brittany screams)

Alvin: It's okay, I'm right here.

(TV is turned on by itself, Wyatt Family appears on the TV screen)

Bray Wyatt: Santa Barbara, we're here.

(TV gets turned off and Wyatt Family appears in living room)

Jakob Anderson: I don't think so.

Bray Wyatt: We aren't scared of you.

Unknown voice: You should be.

Bray Wyatt: Who said that?

Jakob Anderson: Some backup I found.

(TV gets turned on by Dave)

Jakob Anderson: Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD.

( The Shield appear)

Alvin: Okay, that's just freaky.

(The Shield attack the Wyatt Family and chase them out into the street)

Simon: Okay, next rule please.

**Rule #65: The Wyatt Family is banned for life**

Alvin: Thank God, that rule is a definite.

Brittany: I agree with Alvin, that rule is a definite

Jeanette: Next rule.

**Rule # 66: If you hear gun shots, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**

Alvin: I agree.

Brittany: Same here.

(Dave comes home with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor)

Jakob Anderson: You're back early.

Simon: I heard gun shots.

Jeanette: We ran for the car.

Theodore: We dodged several bullets

Eleanor: We finally got to the car.

Dave: Then I high tailed it outta there

Brittany: Next rule.

**Rule #67: Always take suggestions on Fanfictions**

Alvin: I'm glad he put that rule down.

Brittany: Why is that?

Dave: Because I've been ignoring Fanfiction suggestions.

Jakob Anderson: My point exactly.

Simon and Jeanette: Next rule.

**Rule #68: Never leave your phone at home**

Dave: You just might miss a call from an important person.

Jakob Anderson: Dave, rule #61.

Dave: I wasn't talking about that.

Alvin: Well what were you talking about?

Dave: I missed a call from the record company.

Brittany: I agree with that rule.

Alvin: So do I.

Theodore and Eleanor: Next rule.

**Rule #69: Never eat raw meat**

Alvin: Finally this rule comes up.

Vinny: I hate raw meat.

Jakob Anderson: We all hate raw meat.

Charlene: Next rule.

**Rule #70: If you don't feel good, let us know**

Alvin: Just make sure that we have thermometers.

Jakob Anderson: And on that note.

**Rule #71: Always have a thermometer on standby**

Brittany: Well then, it's a good thing that we stocked up on thermometers.

Alvin: I know right.

Beatrice: Next rule.

**Rule #72: If you hear something strange, tell someone about it**

Dave: Especially if people are doing something that's not G rated

Jakob Anderson: Dave, rule #61.

Dave: Oh, sorry.

Alvin and Brittany: It's okay.

Vinny: Next rule.

**Rule #73: If someone breaks any of the rules, tell us**

Dave: I'll try to not break rule #61 again.

Alvin: At least you're making an attempt.

Brittany: That's true.

Dave: Move on to the next rule.

**Rule #74: When you hear the phone ring, check the caller ID**

Dave: You never know who's calling.

Jakob Anderson: Exactly.

(Phone rings)

Alvin: Oh (cuss word gets bleeped out)

Brittany: Who is it?

Dave: The school.

(Alvin and Brittany gulp, Dave answers the phone)

Dave: Hello, what, are you serious?

Brittany: What's going on?

Alvin: Brittany, please be quiet.

Brittany: Okay.

Dave: I'll tell them, bye.

Simon: Tell us what?

Dave: The school is having a huge party for all of the students.

Alvin and Brittany: What?!

Dave: We're invited as guests of honor.

Simon and Jeanette: Are you serious?

Dave: Plus, Alvin and Brittany are going to be getting gifts.

Theodore and Eleanor: For what exactly?

Dave: For doing the right thing and telling the principal what they did.

Charlene: So that's why she called.

Dave: Yeah, they told the principal what they did.

Vinny: When was it?

Dave: The day the power went out in the school, and you won't believe what class it was in.

Beatrice: What class was it?

Dave: Health class.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Charlene, Vinny, Beatrice and Jakob: What?!

Dave: Yeah.

Jakob Anderson: Talk about a shocker, I'm amazed.

Dave: Yeah, well we should all get some sleep.

Beatrice: Yeah we should.

Jakob Anderson: Just one more rule.

**Rule #75: If you need to grab the gun, make sure the safe is unlocked**

Dave: Or else you won't be able to get the gun out.

Beatrice: Now can we go and get some sleep?

Jakob Anderson: Yes, now we can go and get some sleep.

Well fifteen more down. Thanks to SingForTheMoment1972 for rule #61. If you have any rules that you want on here send me a private message. Also, this question still remains, how many rules should I have? You can send me a private message on your answer to this question. Until the next fifteen rules. Deuces.


	6. Rules 76-90

**Rule #76: Theodore wants to sleep with you because of a nightmare or is scared of a storm, please let him**

Alvin: Trust me, Simon and I will.

Simon: The rules were meant for all of us, Alvin.

Dave: Not during Spring, I don't think so.

Theodore: I don't mind at all

Jeanette: Please move on to the next rule.

**Rule #77: If you are feeling down, go to Simon or Dave to help cheer you up, and then go to Theodore if you want a hug afterwards**

Dave: I actually agree on this rule.

Alvin: You agree on all of the rules.

Dave: Good point.

Eleanor: Next rule please.

**Rule #78: If you ever pretend to be a ghost under bed sheets for fun, make sure there are eye-holes in the bed sheets. Otherwise, you won't be able to see anything**

Alvin: That's true.

Jakob Anderson: Why do you think I put it on there?

Brittany: Please watch the sarcasm.

Jakob Anderson: Okay, I'll watch my sarcasm.

Brittany: Good, please move on to the next rule.

**Rule #79: Never skip any meals**

Alvin: That rule is a definite for someone.

Dave: Yeah, me.

Alvin, Beatrice, Charlene, Eleanor, Jakob, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Vinny: What?!

Dave: Sometimes I forget to eat lunch, sue me.

Brittany: Again, please watch the sarcasm.

Jakob Anderson: Wasn't me this time.

Dave: I'll watch my sarcasm.

Simon: Next rule.

**Rule #80: If you have any rules from the TV show NCIS, write them down on a piece of paper**

Alvin: I do that all the time.

Brittany: You do?

Alvin: Yeah, that's how most of the people in the school are scared of me.

Jakob Anderson: Alvin, did you tell a student Gibbs rule #9?

Alvin: No, why.

Jakob Anderson: Just asking.

Theodore: Next rule.

**Rule #81: Don't quote Gibbs rule #9 to anyone in school**

Simon: That was meant for you, Alvin.

Alvin: I never said Gibbs rule #9, right Brittany.

Brittany: Yeah, I'm with him all the time.

Jakob Anderson: Well it wasn't meant for Alvin, it was meant for Dave.

Dave: Dang it, I always follow that rule.

Beatrice: Well at least the Board of Education is fine with it.

Vinny: Yeah, otherwise they would be in jail right now.

Alvin: Please, just move on to the next rule.

**Rule #82: If you see a kid with a weapon, pull out yours**

Alvin: Okay, this is going to be a long day.

Brittany: Got that right.

Charlene: Can we move on to the next rule?

Jakob Anderson: Okay, okay, sheesh.

**Rule #83: If you see smoke coming from inside the school, and your inside the school, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**

Brittany: Someone will have to carry me.

Alvin: Brittany, you know I always carry you.

Brittany: Oh yeah, duh.

Beatrice: Next rule.

**Rule #84: The movie 'God's Not Dead' is allowed**

Simon: It's a good movie.

Jeanette: It actually is.

Dave: Jakob, didn't you take us to see 'God's Not Dead'?

Jakob Anderson: I think my mom did, when she stopped by.

Alvin: Yeah, she did.

Vinny: Please move on to the next rule.

**Rule #85: If you buy movie theater popcorn, don't buy a large Coca-Cola Icee**

Jakob Anderson: I learned that the hard way.

Alvin: Don't tell that story, I just got done eating.

Jakob Anderson: Trust me, I won't.

Dave: Next rule.

**Rule #86: Don't hack into anyone's Fanfiction account**

Dave: Alvin, did you hack into my Fanfiction account?

Alvin: No, if I did you'd know.

Jakob Anderson: That's true.

Simon and Jeanette: Next rule.

**Rule #87: Don't quote any of Gibbs' rules, anywhere**

Dave: Dang it.

Jakob Anderson: I always know about it.

Alvin: It seems that Dave has an addiction to NCIS.

Dave: It's true, I've watched every episode.

Jakob Anderson: You lucky son of a (cuss word gets bleeped out).

Dave: I have Hulu plus.

Beatrice: Looks like we can toss rule #2 out the window.

Jakob Anderson: I don't think so.

Beatrice: Why's that?

Jakob Anderson: Sometimes the bleep button doesn't work.

Beatrice: Oh, right.

Theodore and Eleanor: Next rule.

**Rule #**_**88**_**: If you hear Dale Earnhardt Jr.'s race car, get out your camera**

Alvin: I understand why that is.

Brittany: Dale Earnhardt Jr. is our favorite Nascar driver.

Jakob Anderson: Got that right.

Alvin and Brittany: Next rule.

**Rule #89: If you hear anything about Nascar on the radio, turn it up**

Dave: Just not to loud.

Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore: Next rule.

**Rule #90: If you hear anything about the WWE on the radio, turn it up**

Dave: Again, not to loud.

Jakob Anderson: Trust me, people won't have it up extremely loud.

Beatrice: Well I'm going to the mall to get something to eat, anyone else want to join?

Alvin: I'm in.

Brittany: Yeah.

Simon: I think we're all in

Jakob Anderson: Well then, let's get rolling.

Another fifteen down, thanks to Bluewolfbat for rules 76-78. If you have any rules that you want in here, send me a private message. This question still remains, how many rules should I have? Leave your answers in the review section, or, send me a private message with your answer. Until the next set of rules. Deuces.


End file.
